


Unheard

by Myka, Salmon95



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Art, Cover Art, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon95/pseuds/Salmon95
Summary: Eiji has just inherited his legacy as the son of a Yakuza boss. He's no longer allowed to pursue the dreams he had. No longer allowed to pursue the things he loves.It's an awful time for a beautiful transfer student to stumble into his life.





	1. Silence and masks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Salmon's Yakuza AU. All art used with permission. Please visit her twitter at: [twitter.com/sushisalmon95](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

 

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

* * *

The room is quiet.

Eiji’s gaze stays downcast as he kneels before his father. The suit’s silk pressing against his knees as he rests his hands in front of him.

“From now on, you’re going to be the proud leader of the Okumura family.”

The words are spoken calmly. Like an invocation, a decree that cannot be disobeyed.

“Yes, father.” Eiji feels the eyes of the family upon him as he accepts the words. As he accepts the fate he’d knew was inevitable from the moment he was old enough to understand. The fate he’d often hoped he could escape from, even as he sat on the corner of a dinky basement and watched his father tortured traitors. Even as he felt rough heavy hands holding his small body still as a needle was pressed against his back.

 

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

Eiji stands when his father stands.

Bows when his father bows.

“Young master, the car is waiting.”

Eiji acknowledges the announcement by standing. “I will see you this evening father.”

“Don’t be late. Today you lead the council.”

“Of course.” Eiji doesn’t feel anything when he speaks. The way he addresses his father and his responsibilities as heir had become something mechanic within him. He always said the things he was supposed to say. Always did the things he was supposed to do. He never astrayed. He never disappointed. He was the perfect heir in his father’s eyes.

Eiji ignores the dozen men bowing as he leaves the house. The driver opens the door for him and he drops his backpack in the back seat and scoots over. When the door closes, he releases a breath he’d been holding for the few seconds he is alone. Releases all the thoughts and worries that turn his stomach.

His father’s sudden retirement along with his illness had pushed Eiji’s takeover by years. He had been supposed to take over in his late twenties. Not when he was barely eighteen and still in high school. A little bit of what had kept him composed all these years was the fact that he still had time. He had time to be free to do what he wanted and prove to his father that he could be great at something other than being a yakuza boss’ son.

As the driver opens the door and settles in his seat. Eiji straightens up, the mask instantly rolling over his features from years of practice.

“Hurry,” he instructs the driver in a monotone voice. “I don’t want to be tardy.”

* * *

Eiji stares at the track and field from the window of his classroom. Watching the track team doing their rounds during their morning practice.

It was too pretty a day to be indoors. Too pretty a day to become the boss of a yakuza syndicate. Too pretty to realize his dream had never been farther away.

Eiji rest his head on his hand as he leans closer to the window. A good thing about school was that he didn't have to wear the mask he presented in front of the family. Here he could pout when he was bored and sigh when he was disappointed.

“How am I gonna tell them I don’t want to be a yakuza leader?” Eiji’s eyes travel to the far side of the field. Towards the giant blue mat nested between a pair of high bars. “I want to be a pole vaulter…”

 

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

The bell tolls. The track team rushes out of the field and back inside. The noise in the room disappears as the door slides opens. Eiji doesn't have to look to know the teacher had arrived, surely ready to start yet another lesson that Eiji already knew all about thanks to his private schooling.

He listens as two sets of steps head inside the room. Listens as the teacher drops his books on his desk.

The room hushes unnaturally. Eiji finally turns away from the window.

All eyes are on a tall youth standing up front next to the teacher. A boy with deep green eyes and fair hair. A foreigner. He keeps his hands in his pockets, a small pack almost rolling off one shoulder. His face is marked by a pale white gauze and a somber look or resignation.

“Everyone, this is Aslan Callenreese. A new transfer student. Be nice to him ok.”

 

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

The room agrees in unison like they've been taught to do.

“Okumura.” Eiji stands as his name is called.

“Yes, sensei.”

“Please show Aslan around campus. Help him adjust.”

“Yes, sensei.” Eiji bites his lip as he answers. It isn’t that he doesn’t enjoy the responsibility of a new student, the timing was just simply horrible. His obligations have changed as head of the family now. He couldn’t take the luxury of staying in school after hours to attend clubs or doing anything he wanted to do anymore.

Aslan doesn’t utter a word as he sits behind Eiji. Doesn’t respond when Eiji introduces himself. The blond stares at his desk, barely bothering to pull out a pristine black notebook from his backpack. Eiji waits a tad longer for a response, but when he receives none, he quietly turns back to face forward.

There isn’t a single interaction between them for the rest of the period. Aslan doesn’t utter a word for the entire class. Doesn’t ask for assistance, doesn’t ask questions. It was unusual. Eiji had never met a transfer student that didn’t ask _something_.

When the bell chimes and everyone starts shuffling for the next period. Eiji turns around to find Aslan with his head against the glass. Not sleeping. No. The foreigner's eyes are slightly open, staring at the field down below much like Eiji had been earlier.

“We stay here between periods, then we have lunch and PE at the end of the day.”

Aslan closes his eyes slowly, but other than that Eiji gets no reaction.

“I can switch to English if that is easier for you.”

Nothing.

Eiji purses his lips just a bit. Did the school accept a transfer that couldn’t communicate? As far as he knew it was mandatory to understand Japanese or English at the very least in order to enroll. Aslan wasn’t the first foreign student he’d come across after all.

The bell chimes the start of next period.

Eiji sighs.

Aslan just turns a page on his notebook and continues to stare out the window.

* * *

As the last bell rings. Eiji makes his way towards the track field.

Aslan follows a few steps behind, like a shadow Eiji has surprisingly grown accustomed to in their short time together.

The transfer student had been difficult. Not uttering a single word the entire day. Eiji was certain that the foreigner didn't speak neither Japanese nor English. But when he asked a teacher, he’d just been given the very vague excuse that Aslan must hold some level of fluency, otherwise he would not have been accepted into the school.

Eiji’s best guess was Russian. He’d even googled a few words to try out, but had only gotten the blank stare he’d been subjected to all day as he uttered random Russian words.

At least the the day was almost over. In a matter of minutes he’d have completed his duties to escort Aslan on his first day. If a teacher asked he could properly report them on the experience and it would no longer be his burden to bear.

They reach the sidelines of the track field just as the team starts their afternoon practice. Both boys lean on the wired fence.

“The track and pole vaulting teams hold practice daily if you’re interesting in joining,” Eiji says, hoping for some sort of reaction from Aslan. He gets none.

A familiar voice rises from the end of the field and catches Eiji's attention. He watches as the pole vaulting team comes out into the field. As they round up in front of the mats and start setting up the area for practice.

For a second Eiji forgets what he's doing. Watching his classmates stretching, talking, laughing. The view causes a jab of hurt. An ache he hasn’t still been freed from. It hasn't even been a month since he was forced to quit the team. He should have been over it by now. He should have been able to keep walking without looking back. Yet somehow he couldn't stop thinking if he were someone else he would be among them. If he wasn't his father's son, he could be there doing what he loved to do.

Eiji's phone beeps with an alert. He can’t linger much longer. Has to return home to get ready for the meeting. He cannot be late. 

“Okumura was it?”

Eiji's fingers squeeze the fence and his eyes widen at the sound of his name. Feels a bubble of nervousness he hadn’t experienced before. Not even on the moment his father told him he would retire and would pass on his legacy sooner than expected. It felt like the world froze beneath his feet and nothing made sense.

Eiji flicks his head just enough so he can see the boy beside him. “Aslan.” He hopes he pronounces the name correctly, watches for a reaction from the blond foreigner. The quiet stretches between them a few seconds longer than it is comfortable.

“Ash.” The blond finally speaks through chapped lips. “I like being called Ash. Not Aslan.”

Eiji blinks. Aslan’s japanese was perfect. “Ash.” The name rolls off his lips as his heart thuds loudly. “Ash...” he says it again. Suddenly desiring to know more. Every single detail. “Where are you from? What are you?”

The blond’s eyes turn towards him and for that moment Eiji can’t look away. Cannot think as the jade blinks and life seems to fade from them. “I’m just a toy to be broken. Nothing else.”

 

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)


	2. Fly to the Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback ^o^

 

 

 

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

* * *

“I’m just a toy to be broken. Nothing else.”

“A toy…” Eiji frowns, suddenly feeling cautious around the blond. That didn’t make sense. A toy? Did something get lost in translation? Perhaps he means a game… a sport?

A loud cheer explodes from the field. Eiji turns his head just in time to see one of his former teammates landing on the blue mat after a four meter jump.

His stomach twists just a little with delight at seeing his friends doing something they loved, but at the same time he also felt bitterness at what his father had forced him to give up. How his family had cut his wings forever.

“You like pole vaulting?” Ash asks. Eiji can’t help but glance a the transfer student. The blond is watching the team attentively. His eyes showing a slight reaction when someone else completes a jump.

“I used to pole vault.” Eiji grips the fence hard. “I used to be on that team.” He bites his lip. Why is he saying all this? Everyone in the school already knew he had quit, it wasn’t a secret. Ash didn’t need to know because it didn’t matter anymore. So why was he talking? Why was he telling this boy he didn’t even know this about him?

“It looks like they are flying.” Ash’s voice is soft and haunting. “Like they are leaving the world for a moment and come back different on the other side. Free...” the blond leans on the fence, eyes set on Eiji. “Why did you stop? Why did you stop flying?”

Eiji isn’t looking at the field anymore. “I wanted to fly,” he says softly. “I wanted to fly higher and higher, but no matter how high I jumped the world on the other side was always the same.” _A world I can’t escape._ “There was no reason for me to keep trying.”

 

 

 

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

“You can still fly.” Eiji feels Ash’s words like a jab. His attention now fully on the blond. “You could go right now. You don't even have to change clothes. You could just grab one of the poles and fly. You never know, maybe this time the world on the other side will be different.”

“Different…” Eiji closes his eyes for a second. What would his life be if it were the different. If he wasn't his father’s child. Born in the underground. With a fate of secrets and blood. It will never be different. He won’t ever be free. As long as he stayed with his family. As long as he kept breathing. His wings will remain cut. His feet firm on the ground.

He still remembers the beating he got when he tried to convince his father he could do both. He could guide the family and still follow his dreams. His father had made sure he missed the last tournament he could have attended. He’d made sure Eiji had no other choice but to quit. To be only the heir he raised.

When Eiji opens his eyes Ash is looking at him — jade orbs void of spirit — it was the first time he really notice the transfer student was shorter than him. Just the tiniest bit.

“I need to show you the court and the gym, then take you back to the counselors office.” He lets go of the fence and heads back towards the main campus. “Please follow me or I will be late.” Eiji doesn’t look back, but walks a little slower than he should, steady steps until he hears Ash fall in line behind him and only then does he pick up the pace.

* * *

Eiji leans on the wall inside the basketball court, scrolling through his notifications and sending a few texts. He had to let Ash go soon. Drop him off at the counselors office like it was expected. The transfer student had seemed equally bored by the basketball court and gym in the campus. His solemn green eyes not reacting to anything that passed by them. He was abotu to drop him off at the counselor’s office when Ash took a detour to the restroom and left Eiji waiting just by the exit.

It had been ten minutes.

Just how long did someone need to relieve themselves?

Eiji grudgingly hurries inside the court, barely glancing at the few people practicing shots and heading to the back towards the changing rooms.

Ash wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the restrooms either. Nor in the gym.

Eiji felt the anger bubble inside him. Had the transfer student ditched him? Didn’t he know all students had to visit the counselors office at the end of hsi first day? It was mandatory. Infractions would happen to mark his perfect record that his father revised periodically.

“Fuck!” Eiji swears running out the changing room.

A sudden burst of noise catches his attention. No. Not noise. A scream. From the storage room further back.

Eiji’s feet move quickly even if he doesn’t know why. His backpack falls off his shoulder and he keeps running without it. He turns inside the storage room, and dead stops above a small set of steps. Eyes disbelieving the sight before him.

Two older, larger boys are pinning Ash to the ground. One keeps the blond’s hands bound on the floor. The other forcing his legs apart while he lands a punch on the transfer student’s stomach.

Before he can even process what is happening, Eiji bolts. He jumps the set of stairs and runs as fast as his legs carry him. Feeling every training session, every lesson, and practice drilled into him since he as four.

With a single hand he grabs the bastard throwing punches by the collar, pulling him up enough to expose his body and delivering a hard kick on his side. The bastard stumbles into a pile of rec balls, crashing and spilling them everywhere. Distracting his buddy for a few valuable seconds that Eiji takes advantage of to kick him on the chest and off the transfer student.

Eiji puts himself between Ash and his attackers. His entire frame tense with the energy in the room. He can feel the anger coil inside him like a plague. He wants to keep fighting, keep beating these two pieces of shit, but he knows it is always better to avoid physical force as much as possible. Brute strength never truly won in the end.

 

 

 

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

Ash slowly rises from the floor as Eiji stands between him and danger. The young yakuza boss knows he’s being watched. Feels Ash’s eyes on his back like a physical presence.

“If you wanna fuck with him, you gotta fuck with me first, assholes!”

Grumbling noises come from the pair of bullies as they scramble up. The larger one snaps at Eiji, and the young yakuza waits for an excuse, any reason to pummeled both to a bloody pulp. “You get no more warnings.” His voice is deadly calm, flowing with threat.

The smaller bully dashes forward. Eiji quickly moves to the side, dodging and landing a kick on his back. He loses his balances only for a second, enough for the larger bully to tackle him to the ground. Eiji feels his body being thrown to the floor. He has enough time to raise his hands to stop his fall, but not enough to stop his cheek from hitting the hard concrete. His vision blurs when he hits. A gasp escaping his lips when the larger bully lands on top of him. Eiji shoves his elbow behind him, hitting flesh, but the heavy weight remains. Knees pressing hard on his back, pressing his chest to the ground, cutting his air. He tries to roll when the first bully pins his hands and rough fingers tangle around his hair and slam his head on the floor again.

Eiji grunts and tries to push them off. He’s strong and he’s fast, but he was still only one versus two.

A loud _clank_ echoes in the small storage room. Eiji’s hands are released. He doesn't wait, pushing himself up with all his strength, forcing the asshole on top of him to lose his balance and drop on his side. Before Eiji can throw a punch he sees a bat connect with the bully’s shoulder and Ash standing behind him, gripping the aluminum piece with shaky fingers.

“Fuck this.” The smaller bully swears as he bolts towards the exit. Quickly followed by his friend now that he was outnumbered.

Eiji takes deep gulps of air. His heart beats so loud from the adrenaline he thinks it will burst. He shakes his head, letting the energy go, taking a second to relax. One long deep breath after the other and pushing the fire down. The urge to follow and finish what he started.

It was a bit of a dissapointment. He was aware this school didn’t have the greatest population nor reputation. After all it was the type of school where children of yakuza attended. Yet he had never encountered such blatant bullying. Such blatant abuse of power.

When he looks at Ash, the blond is still gripping the bat, his eyes watching, the solemness gone. “Are you ok?” Eiji asks. He keeps a few feet distance between himself and Ash. Watching as the blond throws the bat aside and buttons up his shirt. Eiji feels the urge to get closer, to ask questions. To say thank you and more, but something keeps him away, perhaps the way Ash moves, perhaps the way he avoids looking at Eiji. “Thank you for the help,” he says instead. “Let’s go to the infirmary, we can clean up there.”

Ash just nods. They grab their things. But this time Eiji doesn’t rush ahead expecting Ash to follow. Instead he waits until the blond is by his side and together go up the stairs.


	3. Bruises and Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has taken a moment to leave a comment! ^o^ I eats them for lunch.
> 
> Much thanks to Dedicca for the beta.

* * *

Ash never leaves Eiji’s side as they visit the infirmary. The nurse usually leaves early, but Eiji knew the access code. One of the perks of his family’s influence. He locks the door once he and Ash are inside and tells the blond to sit on the nearest cot while he opens one of the drawers and grabs the first-aid box.

They sit side by side, the first-aid box between them. “Look at me,” Eiji orders, green eyes immediately meeting his. He soaks one cotton ball in alcohol and gently dabs the largest cut on Ash’s face, Ash immediately flinches. “Have you never treated scratches before?” Eiji tries not to laugh before applying a white adhesive bandage over the cut. Ash ignores the question and looks away, staring at the floor instead. Eiji sighs a little. Ash remains silent the entire time. Never utters a single word. Even when Eiji tries to ask him why the fight had started and why had the bullies attacked him.

Ash doesn’t answer. Not even a second flinch as Eiji continues to press the alcohol on Ash’s broken skin. Eiji repeats the process with every large scratch and cut. There aren’t many, but enough that it was clear something had happened.

Something that was Eiji’s fault.

Eiji couldn’t shake the feeling that Ash had been attacked because of him. Because he was seen with him. No one in this school was supposed to know who he was. No one except Blanca and the principal. But even so, he was well known in the school. He was the top student and he carried a reputation. Yet there could always be someone who knew who he really was. There could always be someone that wanted to cause him harm, even indirectly.

Ash glances at the door suddenly.

It opens and Eiji stands, guard up.

Another student, three years Eiji’s junior walks in, long hair tied in a firm ponytail. His eyes widen at not finding the infirmary empty. “How did you get in here?”

Yut-Lung. Eiji remembers the name as the younger boy glares at the pair. He was the highest GPA in his grade, and the only student besides Eiji to be given the infirmary access code.

Eiji ignores Yut-Lung and sits back down next to Ash. “I have the code. Now go off to do whatever is you do here.” Eiji waves the boy off. Barely paying attention as Yut-Lung complains but disappears in the back when Eiji glares at him.

Ash shows little interest in the new visitor and stays still as Eiji finishes cleaning his wounds. Eiji treats his own cuts quickly while Yut-Lung is in the other room. It’s not as bad as he thought, just a few scrapes and lacerations, combined with a slight headache from the kick to the head. Nothing a dose of aspirin couldn’t take care of. He has suffered much worst from training sessions with Blanca.  
Eiji tugs Ash by the hand and leads him out of the infirmary before Yut-Lung returns. “Don’t forget to lock like you did last time!” Eiji yells and leaves with Ash.

When they finally make it to the counselor’s office, Mr. Akiyama stares at the pair with disbelief. Eiji throws the fakest sheepish smile he can muster and tells him they both took a tumble down the stairs. “Taking a tumble” was the international language for a fight within the school. All the students knew it. All the faculty knew it. Questions were never asked.

The meeting with Akiyama is short. Eiji waits a little as Akiyama asks Ash some questions, lingering by the door longer than necessary. The final bell rings and forces him to glance at his phone. Ten missed calls. “Can I be excused?” He interrupts the interview, makes sure that Akiyama notes down he completed his assignment as a tour guide. Ash seems to lean half out of his seat, looking up at Eiji. “It was nice meeting you,” Eiji glances at Ash, then waves away and leaves without looking back.

Eiji’s steps are firm and hurried, his grip on his bag tight. He bites his lip as a feeling of wrongness crawls through his thoughts, as each step takes him further away from the counselor’s office.  
Eiji pushes the feeling down. He can’t afford to be distracted. He’s late. So late. His father demanded he’d be home right after school ended, almost an hour ago. There were things to get ready for tonight's meeting. For his formal induction as boss to the members of the clan that weren’t connected to the head family. Something Eiji wasn’t looking forward to but it had to be done. Most of the bosses that managed the unsavory parts of the business where people Eiji would never associate with otherwise. People he planned to get rid of in the months and years to come as he made the group his own.

Eiji is halfway to the main entrance when he hears a flurry of footsteps behind him, getting closer and closer. He turns, body tensing and ready to fight.

Ash stands breathless a few feet in front of him. Sweat pricked at his temple, cheeks flushed. “I thought I’d lost you,” he says with a small gasp. Eyes downcast, fingers barely holding his bag. “The counselor said you knew the way to the exit.”

Eiji relaxes immediately. The feeling of wrongness goes away and something within him understands. “Follow me,” he says and continues forward, walking a little slower so Ash could step beside him.  
They walk side by side without saying another word. Stop by their lockers on the way out of campus and head towards the gate. The sun has started to set, the sky covered with darkening orange hues. Yet another sign how late it was. But for some reason Eiji didn’t care anymore about the time. Instead he just listens to the sound of Ash’s steps beside him.

The campus entrance is void of other students. The main gate already half closed.

Eiji stops right in front of it and turns towards Ash. “Do you live far from campus?”

Ash blinks. His eyes look at the world past Eiji. “Just a few blocks south. It’s not far.”

Eiji nods. “I’m a little farther east. It’s still daylight so you shouldn’t have trouble with bullies. If I wasn’t running late I would take you, but I have to head home now, be careful ok?”

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

Ash gives him a look Eiji can’t quite decipher and it feels wrong to turn away from the other boy. Like a little hurt in his core. But he had to go home and face the punishment his father would dish out when he finally arrives at the house.

Fingers snatch the edge of Eiji’s shirt and tug him back. “O— Okumura, wait..!”

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

Eiji freezes. Eyes on the gate and the road. It feels like an eternity when he glances back at Ash. “I…” the blond mutters, eyes still sombre. “I don't want to go home… can I go with you?”

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

Eiji blinks. He should say no. He needs to say no. No. He can’t bring strangers into his home. Into a yakuza home. it’s dangerous. It’s foolish. His father would never allow it. Not once in his entire life had he been allowed to invite a friend over. Not even classmates to work on a project. His father, always forbid it…

Except Eiji was the boss now. It was his word that ruled even if his father was still the face of the organization.

Ash tugs at his shirt again and Eiji can feel the indecision vanish. “Ok,” he answers softly. “Follow me.”

* * *

It takes Eiji exactly fourteen minutes to walk from the school campus to his family home. He knows the quickest route, the one less inflicted by foot traffic, the one where he knows every secret sheltering spot in case it starts raining. He takes that route every day, twice a day.

Yet he’s been walking with Ash for over twenty minutes.

Taking the longest route. The slowest route. The unnecessary road.

As soon as he told Ash to follow him. The second they passed the campus’ gate. Eiji regretted it. Bring someone he didn’t know to his home? What was he thinking?

And so Eiji kept wandering with Ash. Thinking of a dozen reasons to lose him. To run ahead and leave him behind.

His father’s warning when he was a very small child repeats in his head over and over. Never bring anyone to this house! Remember you can go to school only because I allow it! If you ever bring anyone to this house—

Eiji bites his lip, trying to shake the memory. He’d been five or six when his father had said that, yet he remembered it so vividly. So many years spent afraid of getting close to anyone at all. Of making a real friend. So many classmates had asked if they could come over. Dozens of “friends” that had a tendency to stop talking to him the second he declined their invitation. It wasn't long before Eiji stopped trying to make friends, stopped caring when his classmates only spoke to him when it was necessary. Saying no had become second nature. It was just his lot in life. It had been so easy to say no to all the ones before. So easy he should have no trouble stopping right where he was and telling Ash to go away, that he had changed his mind...

A pair of junior high girls walks past them. Their hushed conversation suddenly becoming louder as they burst into giggles. Eiji knows the outburst is about them, or more accurately about Ash. Foreigners were not that common in this area. Much less ones that wore a Japanese uniform.

“That one ahead,” Eiji points when the house can be seen.

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

“Wow,” Ash blinks. “Big house. Are you rich? You don’t look like a rich kid.”

“I’m not…” Eiji scratches his nose in the obvious lie. He pulls open the gate and walks in.

“Japanese people don't lock their doors do they?” Ash asks.

“There is no crime in this area,” Eiji answers with a tight smile, not missing the utter irony of his words. “Come on in. My father’s not home.” Another lie. Even if his father wasn’t physically at the home, his presence was always here. In the eyes of his men, in the eyes of the family.

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

Eiji grits his teeth as he watches Ash walk pass the gate of his home. The opportunity to push the other boy away quickly disappearing. The longer Ash remains, the more lies he would hear. Eiji’s only option was to lie, and he needed to stop this before it got worse.

“It’s peaceful,” Ash comments as he glances around the gardens. “Quiet. I like it.” Eiji opens the front door, his hand slightly shakes. He reminds himself he’s the boss now, not his father, not his father...

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

“Welcome home, boss!!!” Eiji freezes three steps inside his home. Mouth wide open as ten of his men bow deeply in a greeting he hadn't seen since he was a child. Was this some sort of initiation? Some cruel prank his father had concocted?

“Boss?” Ash asks behind him.

Eiji isn’t sure if to be angry or afraid.

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

The men straighten up, unmoving and waiting for orders. Eiji hated those stupid sunglasses they all wore instantly. He hated he couldn't see their eyes.

Without thinking Eiji puts a hand over Ash’s shoulders. Ash flinches ever so slightly, Eiji doesn’t really notice. “Don’t mind them. They are practicing for a talent show.” Eiji heads forward into the house, pulling Ash along and he tries not to listen to the mutter of the men behind them.

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

“Who are they?” Ash asks as they turn down a hall. “They look like those Japanese gangster movies.”

“Haha…” Eiji laughs nervously. “They are my father’s employees that enjoy playing pranks.” Eiji opens the door to his bedroom and lets Ash go in first. He doesn't have to worry about it being messy or having things out of place. The room is cleaned daily by the housemaids and there is nothing here that truly belongs to him. No hobbies. No things he chose himself. Just a generic room that happened to store clothes that fit him and where he slept.

Ash doesn’t say anything as he looks around the room. Eiji drops his book bag on the corner. “I—”

“Do you have clothes I could borrow?” Ash asks suddenly. “He stares down at his dirty clothes. “I don't want to wear these anymore.”

“Sure…” Eiji hesitates. “There’s a bathroom behind that door,” he points to his right. You can shower if you want. “I’ll get you something.”

Ash drops his bag next to Eiji’s and goes to the bathroom without another word. Eiji doesn't move until he hears the water running. He leaves the room in a haste, quick steps towards the foyer where the men are still gathered.

“Is my father home?” Eiji deadpans. His voice holds just the right hint of authority. The men’s attention turns instantly towards him and they bow without being ordered to.  
“He sent notice he will be here before the meeting.” The man closest to him answers, head bowing deeper.

“Good.” Eiji breathes a sigh of relief but keeps his features hard and serious. “Please inform me immediately if he arrives. And do not tell him about my guest.”

The men bow in response and Eiji returns to his room. He’s fairly certain his order to hide Ash will be ignored, but he at least had to try. His entire skin felt like tingling. No matter how many times he witnesses his father ordering his men around, he’d never felt comfortable with it. To be the law. To be the ultimate order.

But now…

His entire body tingled with it.

He was the law now.

He was the order.

The water is still running when he reenters his room. He goes to his closet and undresses. Sees glimpses of the irezumi that covers his shoulders and back when he peels his dress shirt off. More aware than ever how a mistake having Ash here was. “I must be careful. I can’t let him see these.”

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

Eiji drops his uniform in the laundry basket and grabs a plain black shirt that covers everything. Searches among his dresser for clothes for Ash deciding on a white cotton shirt and some black sweatpants.

The water is still running when he crosses the bedroom and grabs a towel from the dresser by the bathroom. He knocks once. “Ash. I have the clothes.” He waits a minute before opening the door. “Ash, I brought you a towel and some clothes—”

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

Ash stands in the middle of the bathroom. The shower running behind him as steam builds in the small space. He’s in the middle of removing his shirt, almost every inch Eiji could see covered in bruises, marks, cuts…

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

Eiji’s eyes widen at the dozens of bruises on Ash’s skin. He’d seen marks like that before. In the dark basements where his family hid “merchandise”. Bruises in the shape of hands...

“Ah—” Eiji hesitates when deep green eyes watch him without saying a word. “I’m going to leave these here,” he places the towel and clothes on the sink counter. “Take your time.” He shuts the door quietly. Resting his back against it as he listens to the running water.

Those bruises and cuts weren’t from the fight. Eiji knew. He knew. He feels lightheaded suddenly and sits on his bed, closing his eyes.

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

It feels like an eternity before Ash exits the bathroom. Steam escapes from the room as Eiji watches. His shirt and pants run a little big on the other boy.

“Those guys weren’t just fighting you were they?” Eiji swallows hard. “Were they trying to…”

“Have their way with me?” Ash finishes the statement, a sad smile shaping his lips. “It’s happened before, it’ll happen again.”

Eiji presses his lips closed tight. Hundreds of thoughts race through his head. Hurt, shame, regret, and above all guilt. As the heir of a Yakuza family, Eiji isn’t clean from the taint of that world. The ugly truth that part of the world he was born into does unimaginable things, commits cruel crimes on people that can never be taken back. Yakuza sell people for the exact same thing that happened to Ash. And right now Eiji wants to apologize like nothing else he’s ever wanted in his life. Even if he knows he can’t. Ash can never know what he is. Who he is.

These moments spent together are temporary. Seconds in comparison to the rest of his life.

“I told you.” Ash’s voice sounds like he’s drowning. “I’m just a toy to be broken. Nothing else.” Ash pulls his backpack on his shoulder and nods towards Eiji with a smile. “Thank you for letting me take a bath. It was nice meeting you.”

He starts walking away and Eiji knows this is the way. The way his entire life will be from now on. Fleeting moments of companionship, quickly forgotten by the world he lived in.  
A world that destroys and breaks people like Ash.

Eiji moves without thinking. Jumping from the bed and running. His fingers grasp the hem of Ash’s sleeve, claiming his attention.

Eiji swallows hard. “Do you want to sleep over?” The question stumbles out of his lips. What is he doing? It’s the worst idea to let someone in like this. It’s a mistake to want to save someone like this.  
Eiji lets go of Ash. Opens his mouth to apologize when he hears the reply.

“Ok.” The answer is soft, almost a whisper, but Eiji takes it. Suddenly feeling a glee he had not felt in a long time. His stomach rumbles then, reminding him they had not had dinner yet. The young yakuza Boss starts towards the door and tells the Ash to follow him, not noticing the smile has vanished from his green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my writing blog ^o^ [myka-writes.tumblr.com](http://myka-writes.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mykafl).  
> For more of Salmon's art, visit her twitter at: [twitter.com/sushisalmon95](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)


End file.
